As the semiconductor device of this kind, for example, it is formerly general that the semiconductor element having electrodes on both the front and rear faces is mounted to a heat sink, and a face of a side opposed to the heat sink in the semiconductor element is connected to a lead frame through a bonding wire.
In such a construction, each of the heat sink, the bonding wire and the lead frame is constructed as a connecting member for electrically taking-out the electrode of the semiconductor element to the exterior. The electrode of each of the front and rear faces in the semiconductor element is taken out to the exterior through these connecting members.
However, after the semiconductor element is cut out of a semiconductor wafer in a chip unit, such a former semiconductor device is formed by mounting the semiconductor element onto the heat sink and performing wire bonding. Therefore, a manufacturing process is complicated. Further, since a construction for connecting the bonding wire to the lead frame is adopted, the problem that the size of the device becomes larger than that of the semiconductor element is also caused.
In this connection, a method for sticking insulating plates to both faces of the wafer with respect to the semiconductor element of a wafer state and then cutting these in a chip unit (e.g., in JP-A-2001-135654) is formerly proposed.
However, in the method for sticking the insulating plates to both the faces of such a semiconductor element, no electrode can be taken out of both the front and rear faces in the semiconductor element having the electrodes on both the front and rear faces.
Further, in the case of the semiconductor element having the electrode on only one face of both the front and rear faces of the chip, the electrode is similarly taken out through the bonding wire and the lead frame in the construction of the above former semiconductor device. Therefore, the problem of increasing the size of the device including these is similarly generated.
It is required for a semiconductor device to manufacture by a simple process and to minimize the dimensions of the semiconductor device, the device made of semiconductor and having an electrode on at least one face of the device, and electrically connected to an external element.